Fatal Desires
by TerryCherry
Summary: She just wants to be held, to be touched. But how can she if her touch is lethal? So when he touches her, why didn't he die? Well, maybe because he's already dead. Warning: Character death, dark themes, and minor language. Not enough to be rated M. Cannon pairings. R&R!
1. Prologue: Soulless

**New story! I was in the middle of writing my second story when i thought of this. I had just read Cursed that inspired me to write this. That and Shatter Me. So i hope you like it! Read and then tell me what you think!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**PROLOGUE: SOULLESS**

I stare at the pair of black leather gloves resting on my nightstand with complete loathing. There they are mocking me, telling me that I can't live without them. And I hate them so much.

Because it's true.

This small scrap of clothing is basically a part of me. And it's true; I can't live without them. Well, technically the world can't live if I don't have them on. Trust me, it's happened before. I have to take every precaution before stepping out into the world. Just because I save plenty of lives with them doesn't mean I don't hate them; Because, trust me, I do.

Though I can't blame myself, I still do. It truly isn't my fault I was born with a curse. Or a "gift" as my father puts it. He's done research on people like me, people with "gifts". Every time I call it a curse he scolds me and tells me to never think of myself less than "gifted". Well, guess what dad. This so called "gift" just so happened to kill your wife. My mom. Do you still want to call it a "gift" now?

Though, of course, he refuses to believe it. Refuses to believe that he brought a monster into this world. That's what I am though, right? A monster. A monstrosity. A murderer. It fits the description. Death everywhere it walks. Or in my case, everywhere I touch.

I always ask myself why I was born this way. Was God mad at my parents? Did he make me this way for a purpose? Was it an accident, did he mean to curse someone else? Or was he just messing around and cursed me, just for the fun of it? There had to be some sort of explanation for this, yet my brain couldn't conjure one up.

I wonder what my mom is thinking about me in paradise. Does she even care about me? Is she sympathetic for me? Or does she not give a crap about the worthless monster she gave birth to? I wouldn't really blame her if so. I mean, she was technically a test subject. All she wanted was to touch a beautiful baby girl with a pure, whit soul. But instead she touched the arms of death in a baby blanket. I killed my own mother.

Soon after the incident, dad ran away with me. Away from Pheonix, Arizona, my birthtown. Now we live here in Forks, Washington. So after settling into our new home, my father started doing his own experiments. I would touch plant after plant, killing each one with my dreadful touch, trying to control my "gift". It was no use. I was just an abomination on legs. Nothing we did worked. After a while, we gave up on the idea of trying to fix me and settled for maximum clothing instead. It's a good thing it's always cold outside or I'd be sweltering like a person in a sauna.

I still don't understand why he took me away instead of just leaving me there to rot in a science facility, getting test samples taken out of me. Some part of me wants to say that it was because of love, but even I know how foolish that sounds. Who would love a soulless monster?

Yeah, I think of myself soulless. In fact I know I have no soul. What person who kills everything they touch would have a soul? It's just common sense. Do I feel bad about having no soul? Of course I do. Does that mean I won't accept it? No, I kinda have to. I have no other choice. I get so annoyed when my dad tells me to stop thinking of myself as a soulless monster because it doesn't make sense.

What kind of monster has a soul?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Questions, comments, reviews down below.**

**What do you think? Should i continue this story? Please let me know!**

**TerryCherry :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Hope

**Hey, peoplés! I told you i would have chapter 1 up! So, here it is! I just want to say thank you for the amazing reviews i got for the prolouge! im just as excited for this story as you are! i hope this will become a successful story! i just want to give you a KEY as to how my story will be written first:**

**A/N: stands for author's note, wont be using a lot of these **

***: like in a book if you see these you go to the bottom of the page for a side note**

**~·~: time lapse**

**So now that you are ready to read, go ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**CHAPTER 1: HOPE**

_"Hello?" I call out into the fog. It is so thick I can barely see my hands. I look around with my eyes squinted. There is another presence with me, I can feel it. But no one answers. I don't give up there, though._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" I scream into the fog. It suddenly becomes unbearably cold. I instinctively wrap my arms around my freezing body. Then it stops and a faint shadow appears in front of me. I scream._

_"Isabella..." The voice sings out to me. It's a female voice that rings like bells. I begin to cower back in fear. Suddenly, the fog dissolves and there standing in front of me is my mother. I recognize her from pictures Dad has of her around the house. I tilt my head at her in confusion._

_"Mom? Is that really you?" I whisper. I start walking the great amount of distance towards her slowly._

_"Yes, child. I have come to see you." She spoke in a very motherly voice. I was creeping towards her as if I were hypnotized._

_"Mom, you know I never harmed you on purpose, right? It was an accident!" I pleaded to her, my eyes shedding salty tears. She gave me a kind smile._

_"Of course it was an accident, Sweetheart." She spoke gently, soothingly. I decided to just come out and say it._

_"Do you love me, Mom?" I spoke in a hesitant voice, barely over a whisper. But she heard me and her eyes grew cold._

_"No, of course not!" She yelled at me. I stopped dead in my tracks as my heart stopped._

_"Bu-but mom I- I-" I whimpered but she cut me off._

_"Why would I love you, Isabella? You're just a soulless monster. How can I love someone like that? You're an abomination to this world, for crying out loud! And you expect me to love you? Please, I don't even like you. You're a disgrace to me and my family. You're a murderer!_

_Murderer!_

_Murderer!_

_MURDERER!_"

"No!" I startled awake. I was panting and gasping. There was even a few beads of sweat on my forehead. After controlling myself, I looked at the time. 6:34 am. The usual time at which my nightmares wake me up at. I sighed heavily and got out of bed to get ready for my most dreaded point of my life. School.

It's not that I don't love learning because trust me, I do. But that's the thing, I like learning. I'm different than everyone else. I'm the "Freak" of the school. I don't blame them really. I am kind of freaky, even to me. But it's for the best. I can't grow any attachments so no one gets hurt. That's way me and Dad aren't very close. In fact, he hardly knows I'm here. Probably still mourning for mom. Mom...

_You're a murderer!_

I shook my head and continued to get ready for school. Today I was dressed in a green Aeropostale shirt, but I obviously covered over it with a gray hoodie. I also wore a simple pair of jeans with black Converse. And for the cherry on top, I had my black leather gloves. Me and my gloves go way back. All the way to 7th grade. Before, I had black fuzzy ones. I like these better, but I still despise them. As a matter of fact, I envy them. They get to feel the air and textures of the world while my hands only ever feel glove. It's maddening.

One day I hope to be able to touch a rose that won't whither and die from a man that won't decease when I touch him. I just want to be touched, held, loved...

Is that too much to ask?

Either it is or my pleading isn't enough. My heart was to say pleading but my head says too much.

I look in the mirror before I go. My hair is a wavy brown sheet that stops right above my waist. It can look pretty if I left it down, but instead I pull it up into a ponytail. Then I look at my eyes. They are a crazy electric green***** color that I didn't even know existing. Probably because it doesn't, for humans... But seriously, my eyes have to be the most freakiest part about me. They just look so unordinary and abnormal things I have ever seen. They even creep me out. I usually hide them with my long hair, but today is a sunny day so I'm taking advantage about that by wearing sunglasses.

With a sigh, I head out of the small, cozy house and into the real world. By the way I'm talking, you would think I'm isolated in my room when I'm not in school. Probably because I am. There are so many things I could accidentally touch, accidentally kill. It's not like I get lonely.

Okay, maybe a little.

But I can't do anything about it. This was what I was born with and I just have to accept it; It's my only choice. At least it feels like my only choice.

Driving in my beat-up truck on the way to school has to be the most calmest part of my days. I get to listen to my music and listen to my own thoughts. Plus, there's nothing living in my truck. Nothing that I could kill. After parking in Forks High School's parking lot, I check my back pack to make sure my daily contents are still in there: iPod, check, sunglasses, check, gym uniform ( I always where sweats and a long sleeve), check, homework, check, Journal, check. As I see my Journal, I pick it up and open it.

I guess you can say my Journal is my only friend. We'll give him a name, Zack. Zack is where I can place my most precious thoughts and memories in. I also put quotes and poems in it so I can read them whenever. At first I was skeptical about keeping Zack in my backpack, but after realising that nobody gave a shit about me, I took it everywhere I go. I go to the most recent poem I added to Zack.

_Dark girl so filled with strife_  
_Dark Dark girl she'll take your life_  
_Dark girl stay for a while_  
_Dark Dark girl she makes me smile_  
_Dark girl she shows no fear_  
_Dark Dark girl is always near_  
_Dark girl wont see her cry_  
_Dark Dark girl just wants to die_

_But Dark girl lives in the dark_  
_so you dont see her painfull mark_

_Dark Dark girl may never know_  
_just how much the light can show_ ******

These poems really were made for me, I guess. With that, I put it away and head into the school. Kids used to look at me with weirded out expressions, but now they think I don't exist. Which is fine to me. It's more easier this way; Now I can't harm anyone who I'm close to.

Before heading to class, I put Zack into my locker and head to English.

English is most definitely my favorite subject. To put it simply, I love to read. My favorites are all the classics. I can't stand a sappy romance novel knowing I'll never have one of those relationships in real-life, yet I adore Jane Austin. Her books are sensual and that's what I like about them. Sometime, I read so I don't have to think. Most of the time I'm beating myself up mentally about my ability.

When I sit down at my seat waiting for class to begin, I notice the couple sitting in front of me is holding hands under the table. My eyes look everywhere but their conjoined hands. Envy boils in the pit of my heart and I stare at my hands. The urge to touch someone consumes me, but I know no one would survive my touch; It's a useless thought. Thankfully, the teacher started class right then and there. But throughout the whole period, my mind is focused on the couple's hands.

_No one will ever touch me like that_, I think to myself. _But is there a chance that somebody might?_ I look down to my hands.

I shouldn't give my hopes up.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

***:  fun/wats-ur-eye-color/question-409513/?link=ibaf&q=unnatural%2Bgreen%2Beyes&imgurl= albums/mm179/lovebites_04/eyes/Green_ **

****: Dark Dark Girl by Kyle Potter**

**So how was it? You love it? You hate it? Let me know!**

**The whole thing about Zack was just random. But her journal is important. You know how some fanfic writers put songs at the beginnings of chapters? Well instead im going to put different entries of Bella's journal: poems, quotes, thoughts. All so you can see what is going on in Bella's head. Bella did not write these poems and quotes on her own, she just finds them on the computer and puts them in her journal.**

**One more week of track and then im free! I dont know if I'll have chapter 2 up next week but we'll see. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Questions, comments, suggestions, and thoughts down below. Thank you!**

**TerryCherry :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Cry

**What's up bruchachos?! I've got the second chapter for you! I actually didn't plan for the Cullens to come until the 5th chapter or something but, a) I really wanted to get this chapter up before the end of the week, b) I had a little bit of writer's block, and c) the STAAR test was this week and I just wrote down whatever ... so sorry about that... But, hey! You look lovely in that attire! It really brings out your eyes and all! Hehe, uhuh, yea... Anyways I was working a lot with my reading teacher for the STAAR test and I think she was a big help so I dedicate this chapter to my teacher! Okay, go ahead and read! I'll talk to you more in a little bit!**

** Teacher: Teresa, aren't you forgeting something?**

**Me: Did I forget to put on pants?! (looks down) **

** Teacher: (rolls eyes) No! I'm pretty sure you don't own Twilight last time I checked...**

**Me: )realization) Oh! I almost forgot, thank you! Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! Which my teacher rudely reminded me...**

* * *

_In the dark I stand alone _  
_In the dark I think this is my home_

_I think of you in the dark _  
_I think of our possible love in the dark_

_I believe in you to lead me to the dark light _  
_So here I am in the dark as I await_

_In the dark I stand alone _

_For every tear I shed, you take a piece of light _  
_With every piece of light you own my soul_

_I love this, but will you ever return my love_

_In the dark I stand alone_

_Even the hurt can not keep me away _  
_I still fight to be in you veins_

_In the dark I stand alone _  
_In the dark I think of you as home _

_DEEP DARK SOUL POET_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: CRY**

After grabbing and paying for my lunch, I head towards my secluded area in the corner of the cafeteria. No one watches me as I pass through the crowded cafeteria. I wonder if they even know that a Bella Swan goes to their school anymore. I can just imagine someone going up to them asking, "Have you seen Isabella Swan?" and them reply, "Um, sorry who?" I almost crack a smile at the thought of their blank expression.

Almost.

There I sit in my corner, munching on an apple with my earphones blasting. Listening to music has got to be one of my favorite obsessions, next to collecting quotes and poems and reading. I guess the music just consumes my thoughts, pushing out the negative bickering that overcomes my mind. The same with reading. I'm always in another world when I read, like it takes me into the action with the characters.

While I read I felt a funny sensation in my body that caused me to look up. My eyes were drawn towards the 5 unusual teenagers walking into the cafeteria. They were all strangely beautiful and I couldn't look away. They all looked the same, but also different. I couldn't see them real good considering I was away from all humanity, or living-ness.

The strange thing was that they didn't act like normal teenagers. For instance, the way they walk. They walk with more purpose and grace. The same way with their movements. They don't talk like normal teenagers. Normal teenagers chatter away about parties or movies. These kids hardly spoke at all. Plus, they seem very awkward sitting by teenagers, like they're more experienced. Then the was the untouched food left on their trays. Something just screamed "Not normal". The kids were just staring around the cafeteria, though, of course, their searching eyes never once landed on me.

I sighed and turned back to my table, letting my mind wander about the consequences for my curse. Of course, in the beginning I tried to contain my curse. My father tried to help but it was no use. He would conduct different experiments as if he were a scientist. I would touch plant after plant, slowly decaying a precious flower. I was born to kill, I guess.

But still the thought of why me? resurfaces. It could have been anyone, yet God decided to punish me for something I hadn't been born yet to do. I would have been fine with anything else- a deformity, a disease, or something. But this? What was the point of it? What was the point of me? If Thou shall not murder is one of the ten commandments then why make me a murderer? I do not understand God's logic...

"Why didn't you just make me a bloody hell vampire or something?" I mumbled under my breath. Suddenly, the same sensation that filled my body earlier returned. I looked up only to be observed at by 5 pairs of gold eyes. They sat at the other end of the cafeteria, yet I can still feel sting of their penetrating eyes. Their look of caution and horror sent a shiver down my spine. I wonder what triggered such a reaction in them. After all, I haven't spoken to them. It was really freaking me out. It was also odd how they would notice me. After all, I am Invisible Girl.

It looked like they weren't moving, but I could barely catch the slight twitch of their mouths as they spoke silently to each other. One of the boys stared at me in confusion and concentration, then he shook his head. The rest of their expressions turned into one of worry. Suddenly, the bell rang causing me to jump and brake from their hard gazes. I gathered all of my belongings and headed to biology.

I really hate biology- I mean, is there going to be a moment in life where suddenly we see a little kid and go, "She's probably homozygous since she has the same skin color as both of here parents. Yep, definitely a purebred."? That would just be plain stupid. It's the same with history. If you are going to be a movie editor why would you need to know that Columbus sailed the ocean blue in 1842. Or is it 1892? Or was it 1982? Wait, that wouldn't match sense since... Anyway, you get the idea.

Though I hate the subject, I look forward to going to that class. I have a seat in te very back of the class reserved especially for me. Well technically it's not reserved; More like no one sits there since I sit there while they all enjoy their social lifes. As I wait for class to begin, I pull my biology spiral and book from my back when that strange sensation courses through me. I look up to see a boy about my age. He's one of the kids that was staring at me earlier in the cafeteria. He was breathtakingly handsome.

He was thin and lanky but muscular at the same time. His skin was as pale as a piece of paper. His eyes were an abnormal shade of gold. (Is gold even a normal eye color?) There were dark circles around his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. The boy's hair looked like a bronze haystack, but it was attractive nonetheless. As I absorbed him in, he gave me a crooked grin. **(A/N: Bella's not Edward's singer so he's not going to go all vampire on her.)**

"Um, hello. My name's Edward Cullen. You must be Bella?" He gave me a dazzling smile. I looked down nervously. Why is he talking to me? Shouldn't I be repulsing him? He shouldn't be talking to someone like me. I gave him a curt nod in answer to his question.

"Uh, well the teacher told me to sit here, if that's okay?" Edward asked. I looked at him curiously. He's okay with sitting next to me? If I saw someone like me, I would do my best to stay as far away from them as possible. Which was why I was giving him this farely odd look. He looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry, I can find another seat if it's a bother..." Edward trailed off. I quickly shook my head.

"No, no... Um... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Yeah, you can sit if you still want to..." I trailed off. I don't really care what he wanted to do. He might seem friendly at first, but eventually he'll get freaked out at me. Suddenly, the teacher began talking and Edward sat down in the seat next to me. I awkwardly scooted a little bit away from him as class began. Throughout the class I could feel him staring at me every once in a while. Sometimes he would get a frustrated look on his face. I was starting to get really uncomfortable. Finally, the bell rang indicating this period was over. Edward sped out of the class like lightning. Everyone turned to look at where he was sitting, but, since he was gone, their eyes settled on me. One of the girls laughed.

"Looks like Swan drew another one off." She whispered to her companion rather loudly. The other one snorted.

"Well with clothes like that who would want to be in a 10 foot radius of her? I'm pretty sure she uses those gloves to cover her man hands." They both laughed and walked out of the room. After everyone was evacuated, I gathered my things and headed out of the room, willing myself not to cry.

They will never have that power over me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Well what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**So excited! Here in San Antonio it's Fiesta week! Tomorrow is the last day of this school week because Friday is Battle of Flowers. It's actually really funny. All the battle really was is these women in their horsedrawn carriages pelting each other with flowers! So anyways, we celebrate Fiesta every year because of that, I guess. It's bound to be amazing! **

**Anyway, I tried to make this chapter longer than it originally was for you guys so I hope you're at least grateful. I know I haven't described all of the Cullens yet but just wait. Plus, you should already know what they look like so I dont have to describe them for you... Fine, I'll do it! But stop looking at me with those puppy eyes! I recommend the book Crewel if you haven't already read it. Right now I'm reading The Essence by Kimberly Derting which is really good.**

**As always, any comments, questions, suggestions, or reviews leave them down below!**

**See ya,  
TerryCherry :)**

**(P.S. In case you're wondering, I actually did have to restart my Kindle. I lost all of my previous drafts and had to search up all of the things I had for this story again. Don't worry though because I found all of it in the Webernet so you're welcome.)**

**(P.S.S. I've come up with another story I would like to right. Not now, of course. Probably when I'm almost done with this story or at least halfway through. If you want to know what it's about, say so below and I will put it in the author's note for the next chapter.)**


	4. Chapter 3: Sanctuary

**Hello, fellow Earthlings! I know that this is _way_ late but I just wanted to wait until school was over to upload this! Sorry that it sucks so much. I had it typed up but then I accidentally deleted it so I had to do it again. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... but I do own a copy of Beautiful Creatures on DVD!**

* * *

_You can switch on all the lights in the world but darkness is all you'll ever see_

_Unknown_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: SANCTUARY**

Everyone has their special place. Like a place they go to just think and be themselves. When someone just wants to take a break from reality, they go straight to their special place, just like me. People call it various names: Haven, Refuge, Hideaway, and even Home. I call mine a Sanctuary.

My Sanctuary is one no one could find. It is safe and secluded in the middle of the forest. I found it when I was 9-years-old. I know, what is a little girl like me doing running around in a forest? Well, my father and I were working on some tests with my touch. After seeing plant after plant wither away and die, I began to get frustrated. So frustrated that I just got up from the seat, and stormed out of the house into the dark, mysterious woods. I didn't know how long I was walking when I reached a beautiful waterfall in the middle of the Evergreen trees. I was fascinated by the scene that I walked to the side to get a better look of it. In the rock behind the waterfall, there was a small cave that had been empty.

Ever since then, I would go to that same spot to collect my thoughts and just escape madness. Of course, over the years I've given it a few renovations. I've added an air mattress, a small desk and chair, some paper and pencils, books, candles, torches on the wall to see, matches, a few clothes and a bathing suit, and some small snacks. I could actually live here if I wanted to. My dad doesn't know where I disappear off to, but he respects that sometimes I need time to think and lets me go.

After yet another complicated day of school, I decide to head over to my Sanctuary. When I walk into my small, cozy house, I go straight to the kitchen. I grab a water bottle and take off into the woods, not caring to take off my backpack. It's about a fifteen minute walk to get to the small cave. I'm not the athletic/outdoor type so I'm always aware of my surroundings so I don't trip over a log or something.

After minutes of walking, I could finally hear the rushing of water. Once I broke through the last patch of trees, I saw the waterfall in all its glory. I stood there for a second just taking in the glorious scene. It really was a magnificent sight, and I'm glad my 9-year-old self-managed to come across it. I made my way over to the side of the waterfall and spotted the cave immediately. I walked in, placing my backpack on the chair as I sat in it, and grabbing candle to light. After lighting it, I sighed and lay down on the air mattress. My mind was in a tangled weave.

First off: the Cullens. Let's just put it out there; they're not normal. Just the way they look sends a do-not-touch-me-or-I-will-give-you-the-nastiest-gl are-on-earth vibe. I guess that's why everyone shied away from them at school. But their inhumanly beautiful characteristics are what sent me on overdrive. It was hard to believe that faces like that would go to a school in a crappy town and not be in New York having another Macy's photo shoot. You just don't see stunning people like themselves in the middle of nowhere! It's abnormal. Oh, great! Now I'm back at where I started!

_Way to go, Bella! Just running around in circles, aren't you,_ I thought to myself. Frustrated, I grumpily sat up and grabbed a semi-empty journal from my backpack and a pen. I opened it to a fresh, clear page and began to take notes:

_The Cullens_

_-Keep to themselves  
__-Look too beautiful  
__-Just look awkward and misplaced compared to everyone else_

Then I thought back to when they were all in the cafeteria just staring at me. What had I done? I'm pretty sure I didn't walk up to one of them and smack them. Did I? No, that would be too violent for me.

_Says the girl who can kill someone with just one touch._

I groaned and lay back onto the mattress. What could I have done to make them react the way they did? I didn't even say a word to them. Well, except Edward, but that was afterwards…

Edward.

It didn't make sense why he, a breathtakingly handsome god, wanted to sit next to me, unnatural excuse for a human. I even gave him an opportunity to split, yet he still sat with me. He only muttered a few words to me throughout the whole day, but that's still a few words more than anyone has ever told me. Well, except…

I could feel a few tears threatening to spill over, but refused to let them fall. I did not want to think about that right now. Instead, I curled myself into a ball and closed my eyes.

My head was starting to hurt with all the hard thinking.

~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~

"Isabella, can you come here for a second?" My dad called out to me in the kitchen once I closed the front door. I walked to the kitchen, curious as to what he wanted to talk to me about. When I walked in, he was seated in one of the chairs to the small table we owned.

"You needed me?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest and leaning against the wall. He made a gesture to the chair in front of him. Even more confused than before, I sat in the chair across from him.

"I understand that this is your last year of school, am I correct?" I gave him a mute nod. He continued. "And soon I won't be your guardian anymore. Now, wherever you may go, I feel you shall not go into the real world unprotected." He said. I gave him a hesitant look.

"What are you implying?" I interrogated him, my eyes narrowed. He gave me an innocent expression.

"I am merely requesting that we should follow through on your training." He finished, scanning me to see my reaction. It wasn't a good one. I jumped out of my chair as if I had been electrocuted.

"I thought we were over these silly experiments! You know what they did to me the last time!" I yelled at him. He just sat there with an emotional-less expression.

"Isabella, I know it was… rough the last time we experimented and I'm sorry for putting you in a traumatic experience, but you need to know how to control it by now. We need to carry on with our training so-"

"Bullshit!" I cut him off.

"Now, Isabella, you don't understand-"He started to say, but I cut him off once again.

"No, dad, _you_ don't understand! I don't know how else to tell that _it's not going to work!_ Stop thinking that I can just change 'over time' because, guess what? I'm going to be stuck like this forever!" I screeched at him, yet he still sat there calm and collected. It made me even more furious. "Maybe not even forever! Maybe until the FBI find out about what kind of _monster_ I am and kill me themselves. It's not going to work, Dad! _There is no hope anymore!_" And with that, I ran from the kitchen to my bedroom.

This man is crazy if he thinks a few days of making me touch plant after plant will suddenly help me control my curse! It's just not possible. I've already accepted that conclusion, so why is he still in denial? Why does he even care about me in the first place? Shouldn't he be glad that once I turn eighteen he wouldn't have to be stuck with me anymore?

I grabbed my forehead in pain as I started to get a headache. Way too much thinking today. I took an Advil and called it a night.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So what do you think? I'm sorry to say that I'm not really good with uploaded on a regular basis. It's just that when I write, I have to make sure that everything is as best as I can get it. And don't judge me! You can't expect a 13-year-old to get _everything_ correct. I know there's some grammar errors and it's not perfect but I really do try my best.**

**The next chapter is going to be different. It's gonna be shorter and in 3rd person. This is how it's gonna go. This cahpter is BPOV, the next is 3rd, then BPOV, BPOV, and then 3rd again. I know it seems confusing now but don't worry. It wil make sense in time.**

**This chapter showed you how Bella acts with her father. They are both professional towards each other because they don't really have a relationship there. The sanctuary is a big part of the story so this is just an introduction to it.**

**Questions, comments, complaints, and concerns down below please!**

**If you want to put a smile on my face, then leave a review!**

**Adios,  
****TerryCherry :)**


	5. 3POV 1

**3POV #1**

Very agitated, Edward Cullen stormed out of the small school and headed straight to his car where his siblings were anxiously waiting. They looked up as he approached them and waited for him to confess his findings. After a millisecond of waiting, his beautiful, blonde sister spoke up in a rude tone.

"Well?" She asked him. Her brows were furrowed as she stared at him.

Edward sighed, clearly frustrated, and turned to his siblings. "I couldn't get anything out of her," He finally confessed.

"What do you mean 'couldn't get anything out of her'?" His sister asked him, all hints of calm dissolved spontaneously. Edward looked at her straight in the eye with a fiery glare.

"I mean, I couldn't get anything out of her, Rosalie!" He whispered fiercely in her face. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down. Finally, he turned to the rest of his siblings. "I couldn't read her mind. It was like she was blocking me." He said in a soft tone, as if he were disappointed by the revelation. The rest of his siblings each held an expression of shock.

_Is that even possible?_

_ She could be very, very dangerous. I don't like her at all._

_ Edward, is she going to be a threat to us?_

_ A is for anomaly. B is for buoyancy. C is for catastrophe. D is for determination. E is for-_

The last of his family's thoughts were too suspicious. They were the thoughts of the very petite girl with short, jet-black hair. Edward looked at the girl accusingly. "You know something about this, don't you, Alice? You're trying to hide it!" The girl didn't even flinch at her brother's harsh tone.

"She isn't blocked from my power, but I can't see much. All I know is that she isn't a threat." Alice replied calmly. Her voice sounded too innocent, as if she were still hiding something important. Edward was the only one to make note of it and decided to ask her about it later at the house.

"Then how does she know about vampires?" One of the other brothers spoke up. He was very muscular and seemed to be the biggest of the siblings.

"I don't know, Emmett, but we're going to have to find out." Alice answered with a smile at the end. Edward looked at Alice cautiously.

"How?" Edward asked, hesitant. He tried to read her thoughts but she was still going through the alphabet. Alice's smile grew brighter. She looked at him with amusement.

"You."

It was silent for about a second until Edward spoke again.

"Me? Why me?" Edward said. He spoke with confusion, but you could still hear the hint of caution in his tone. In fact, Edward was somewhat afraid of Bella. If he couldn't hear her thoughts, then how can he take control of the situation?

Alice seemed to notice her brother's expression.

"Relax, you'll do fine. All you have to do is get close to her and find out what she knows." Alice said nonchalantly as if it were as easy as making a sandwich. It was then that Edward realized his little sister has finally lost it.

"She's human, Alice! How do you expect me to get close to a human?" He remarked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

A few students had walked to the vehicle next to them. The Cullens remained silent until the kids climbed into the truck and drove off. Once they were definitely out of hearing range, Alice turned back to the group.

"Look, it's not safe to talk here. Let's just go home and include Carlisle and Esme in our discussion. I think it's important that they know of the situation too." The rest of the siblings quickly agreed and scrambled into their car. After everyone was seated in the vehicle, Edward drove away from Forks High School.

~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~

"Are you sure you couldn't hear her thoughts? Maybe you were, but didn't realize it and pushed them away." Carlisle inquired. Once the Cullen siblings arrived to their extraordinary house, they called for a family meeting. After filling in Carlisle and Esme on their confounding position, they began planning on the next step to acquiring the information they need. So far, they were failing at coming up with a solution, but that didn't stop them from continuing to conjure up possibilities.

"No, I would have known. This is a completely different problem we are dealing with here. Bella may or may not know about the existence of vampires and we need to find out." Edward replied. At least the family agreed on one thing: they needed to find out whether Isabella Swan knew their secret or not. But where there is agreement, there's also disagreement. Most of the family recognizes that Edward should be the one to get closer to Bella. All except… well… all except Edward. And he was making it his main goal to somehow get himself out of it.

"And that would be your job to do, Edward." Carlisle told him. Edward shook his head.

"Why would I have to do it? I can't get a read on her. Right now, Alice is the perfect one to do so because she can actually get a read on her." Edward tried to defend himself and offer a plausible solution.

"I think it is the perfect job for you to do, Son. She wouldn't be suspicious since you sit beside her during class. You'll do fine." Esme, Edward's 'mother' in a way, said to him. She gave him a smile and he knew he couldn't let her down. He couldn't let his whole family, for that matter.

"Fine, I'll do it. But I expect a new Aston Martin Vanquish under the tree at Christmas."


	6. Chapter 4: Smile

**Heya, folks! I know it's been a few weeks since I've uploaded and I'm sorry about that! I've been really busy, but can you blame me? I mean, it's summer! And I'm 13! My friend has been spending the night quite a lot and before you start saying, "Really, Terry? You're ditching us for your friend?" hear this. I don't get to see her a lot because she moved and this is the time I actually get to keep her with me.**

**Another problem I had was this…**

**The day before the last day of school, I planned this whole story in my journal. It is now 3 months later and I can't find the freaking journal! I swear, I've looked everywhere possible! And I'm sad to say that, without my plans, this chapter was… WINGED! Yes, you read that correctly. I was winging it in this chapter. I still can't find my journal, but I'm going to continue searching for it cuz it's got to be here somewhere…**

** Anyway, I'll let you read since you're probably anxious cuz I haven't uploaded in almost another freaking month!**

** Disclaimer: I own Paramore's new album, but unfortunately not Twilight…**

* * *

_Were I to fall in love, indeed, it would be a different thing; but I have never been in love ; it is not my way, or my nature; and I do not think I ever shall._

_ Emma by Jane Austen_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: SMILE**

_Tick, tock. Tick, Tock. Tick, tock. BRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNG!_

I shot up from my seat and followed the rest of the kids that trampled out the door. Once I was out, I bumped into something hard and cold. My books and journals, including Zach, fell out of my hands and onto the tiled floor. I reached to grab Zach, but a white, ghosted hand beat me to it. I looked up into the golden eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Give me my journal." I told him, my teeth clenched. He looked taken aback at my sudden rudeness and held out the journal towards me. I grabbed Zach and bent down to grab my other things that had fallen, but, after looking down, I saw that they were not there. Edward had already held them in his hands.

I narrowed my eyes and grabbed my things and dashed past him. He caught up with me quickly.

"Bella, where are you going?" He asked, not breaking a sweat while keeping up with me.

"Spanish," I muttered, still not facing him. He suddenly stopped and I slowed down.

"Bella, Spanish is over here." Edward pointed with his thumb towards the other direction. I stopped completely, and stalked off in the other direction. I could tell he was trying to hide a smile. Edward continued to follow me. Before he could get any further, I stopped right in front of him.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him. Honestly, I didn't mean to be rude to him. I was just confused as to why he was talking to me. I mean, there are plenty of other pretty and normal girls he could talk to, yet here he is, talking to me. My heart tickled at the thought.

_Cut the crap, Bella. You know that's not what's happening_, I scolded myself. I shook my head and continued walking.

He walked at the same pace as me by my side.

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to talk to you. Is that so bad?" Edward confessed with a sheepish look on his face.

My pace quickened once I saw my classroom door. When I reached the door, I turned to him with a hard look.

"Yes, it is. So will you leave me alone?" And with that I walked into Spanish.

~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~

The 1st half of school dragged along and, before I knew it, it was lunch time. I wasn't particularly excited to head to lunch because I just _knew_ Edward was going to try something.

When I got to my locker, I put up all of my books and grabbed my iPod. After blasting One Step Closer by Linkin Park, I closed my locker and headed to the cafeteria.

Everyone was already seated in their little cliques by the time I arrived. I forced myself to keep my eyes away from the Cullen table. Instead, I walked straight to the lunch line, purchased my food, and walked straight back to the doors. I was not eating in the same room as Edward. He couldn't be near me, for his own safety.

I found a spot outside on a bench that was resting on the side of the school. It was perfectly covered so the light rain wouldn't fall on me. It felt nice to sit in the air. I pulled out my book that I was currently reading. My headphones were still in my ears as I began to read the novel.

_"My dearest Emma," said he, "for dearest you will always be, whatever the event of this hour's conversation, my dearest, most beloved Emma - tell me at once. Say 'No,' if it is to be said." She could really say nothing. "You are silent," he cried, with great animation; "absolutely silent! at present I ask no more."_

_Emma was almost ready to sink under the agitation of this moment. The dread of being awakened from the happiest dream, was perhaps the most prominent- _*****

"Watcha' reading?" My book flew out of my hands as I was startled from the sudden voice. My heart rate was thrumming away and I rested my hand on my chest. After a few labored breaths, my rate was back to normal. I plucked my headphones out of my ears and turned my head to glare at the intruder.

"It's not good to sneak up on someone, you know." I huffed. Then muttered, "You could give them a heart attack." I bent down to pick up my book, but of course it wasn't there, for it was in his hands once again. I just snatched the book out of his hands and placed it on my thighs. "What do you want now, Edward?"

He looked amused. "Nothing. Just curious as to why you're eating in the rain. Or reading, rather." He had a glint in his eyes, but there was a sense of interest also.

I just rolled my eyes. "What, you've never seen a 17-year-old read willingly before? It's not so rare."

He laughed. "It's not that. It's the whole rain factor. What's up with it?"

"Technically, I'm not actually _in_ the rain." I pointed out.

"Good thing we're not speaking on technical terms." He smiled a crooked grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

I stared into the rain, deep in thought. "_Sunshine is delicious, rain is refreshing, wind braces us up, snow is exhilarating; there is really no such thing as bad weather, only different kinds of good weather._**** **I guess weather is another way of expressing your emotions."

I saw him look down in my peripheral vision. "It rains almost everyday." He stated.

I made sure to look straight in his eyes. "Exactly."

The bell rang then, indicating that it was time for 5th period. I was out of my trance and quickly grabbed my bag. I started to head to my locker. Once there, I grabbed my Biology book and journal and headed for classes. When I entered the classroom, Edward was already seated at our table. All I did was sit down in my seat and stare straight ahead at the board.

Thinking was a hard process already, but when you try to decipher numerous thoughts, it's even trickier.

Why did I tell Edward all of that? What made him so special to know? All he did was ask me a simple question and I turned into a freaking poet, for crying out loud! How did he have that effect on me? I started to recall the conversation we just had…

…

…

…

_Did I seriously smile?!_

How on Earth did that happen? I can't even recall the last time I smiled and suddenly this boy walks into my life and rearranges everything.

I groaned and laid my head on the table, closing my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a piece of paper being pushed into my hand. Getting back up, I look at the note. It was from Edward.

_You ok?_

I sighed. His handwriting was perfect.

_Fine._

By handwriting lacked compared to his, but I passed him the paper without any doubt. Once he read it, he frowned, but didn't push it. We didn't talk for the rest of the period.

~•~·~•~·~•·~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~

When the final bell rang, everyone shot up and headed out the door. I was moving slower and taking my time. I wasn't really in a rush to get home right now. I was actually dreading going home. I'd rather be at school, and that's saying something.

Once I was out the doors of the school, I headed towards my truck in the middle of the parking lot. Right when I was going to unlock my door, Edward Cullen passed by me in his car filled with his siblings and said, "See you tomorrow, Bella!" and sped off. I just sighed.

That Edward Cullen sure is something.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

** *:**** An exerpt from Jane Austen's, Emma.**

****: ****Quote by John Ruskin.**

** So what did you think? I made it longer than usual since it's been weeks. I don't know if you noticied it or not (probably not), but whatever.**

** The next time I upload will be longer than usually planned (meaning how I planned on uploading at the beginning of this story :/) because I decided to alternate uploadings from this story and my other story, Soul Dancer, which you should check out if you haven't already. So that's that…**

** Do you know how many reviews I got in the last chapter? One. Uno.**

** Now I don't mean to sound like a brat or anything, but that really disappointed me. I'm not pressuring you to review or getting mad at you or anything. I'm just encouraging you to review more often because it actually does affect the author's uploading and writing skills. I know how it feels to get wonderful reviews for your work and I bet you other authors do too. Since I know how it feels. I review to every story I read. It truly does make a difference.**

** It doesn't even have to be a compliment. I am all up for constructive critism. Or anything else. Like:**

**Is anyone else a fan of Teen Wolf?  
How is your Summer vacation (If you're on it)?  
Who has a song stuck in their head?  
What is it?  
What was the last movie you saw?  
Did you enjoy it?**

**See, just answer these questions. It's really simple. If you review I'll give you a shout-out in the next chapter. I want to get to know my readers! Let's chat! :D**

** Okay, enough of that. I hope you enjoyed reading!**

** See Ya L8r,**

**TerryCherry:)**


	7. Chapter 5: Believe

**Shoutouts to****- Guest, Gothic-Angel342, Lalala(guest), NikitaNightfall, Lionnara,Tsaga99, KEZZ 1, and kunfupandalover**.

**TwilightPixieFairy**- I like a few of her songs. I actually need to see the movies. I hope you did well on it! Thanks for the review!

**jukmare**- Well thanks for the concern. I have put it in consideration and admire your boldness. And thanks to the suggestion! I like you! You're not afraid to tell it to them and I agree with you. Every single thing you said :)

**NeverBeenMerelyPretty**- Thanks so much! I love stories like those too! Sorry that there actually was a long gap. Hope this makes up for it! (Love your name btw)

**Ninasa1122**- You most definitely need to see the show! It's so awesome and is filled with hot guys! *cough* Isaac *cough* Don't feel bad for not trusting me. I completely understand. But I am most definitely not a 40 year old man...

**Get to reading now!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is awesome, but, as much as I am too, I don't own it.**

* * *

_"We stopped checking for monsters under our bed when we realized they were inside us." -The Joker_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: BELIEVE**

I took tiny, cautious steps towards the front door. With each step I took a breath. My feet were slowly dragging on the wet, mucky ground until I finally reached the door.

I never thought I'd be so afraid to enter my own home.

After taking my last deep breath, I pushed the door open creepily. Stepping inside, the house was eerily quiet. It was so quiet, I could hear my own footsteps.

Inching closer in the hallway, I peeked in to the kitchen to find it empty. With a sigh of relief, I walked into the kitchen and put my backpack on the counter.

Immersed in the fact that I was alone, I smiled and headed to the fridge for a small snack. Opening the fridge, my hand reached for the bowl of grapes resting in the middle. I closed the fridge and turned around.

I screamed.

My father stood by the kitchen entrance leaning on the wall. It was almost foreign to see him so relaxed; he was always so stiff and poised.

The grapes -which would've gone flying out of my hands if I were not already holding them in a tight grip-were slightly shaking as I placed them on the kitchen counter. After, I turned to glare at my father.

"What do you want?" I said through gritted teeth. He looked at me for a second before walking slowly to the counter opposite of me.

"You know what we're doing today." He narrowed his eyes. Mine were narrowed as well.

"What, I don't get to rest first before going through another day of torture?" I spat at him. He looked taken aback for a moment. His eyes showed shock, anger, and another emotion which I couldn't clarify. Finally, he sighed and you could tell he was very tired exasperated.

"Isabella, you know this is a matter we can't take likely. We need to do this, not just for the sake of others, but for you too. I don't want you to carry the guilt of realizing that you were to blame for someone else's death." He said tiredly and carefully. I snapped again.

"Its too late for that now, isn't it? Or have you forgotten that Mom's six feet underground because of me? I've already had to live with that guilt for 17 crappy ass years! And, and..." I gulped. I did not want to cry in front of my father. Instead, I focused on controlling my breathing. We just stood in awkward silence for a while until he spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Isabella, but you have no choice in this situation. We are going to train and that's final." He started to retreat out of the kitchen until he stopped and turned at the doorway. "Be ready in 15 minutes." Then he was gone.

~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~

"God dammit, Isabella! Try harder!"

"I'm trying as hard as I can!"

"It's not good enough!"

I sighed and turned back to the withered up plant. I had just killed another beautiful pot of yellow carnations. Dad said that maybe the pretty, colorful flowers would be able to motivate me more than the boring, dull ones. But so far, it's been doing nothing than making me feel crummy for destroying something so beautiful...

Focusing on healing, I hesitantly touched the flower. In 10 seconds, the plant began to shrivel up and die. I groaned as I put the pot aside. My father took a seat in front of me. I stared at the fingers on my lap.

"Isabella, what... what is going through your head? When you touch the plant?" He asked me. I looked up in curiosity.

What do I think about? Do I even think? Well, duh, everyone thinks all the time so I have to be thinking something when I touch the plant. I mean, I'm thinking right now so I have to have been thinking then. But if-

"Isabella?" My father broke my train of thought. I looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "Touch the plant."

I nodded and pushed the plant towards me. After taking a big breath, my hand grazed one of the leaves of the plant. Ten seconds later, it began to die.

"Ahhh!" I groaned and swiped the pot away onto the floor in frustration. My father flinched, but then looked at me with realization.

"You don't believe." He said slowly.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't think you can do it! But you can, Isabella! How do you not see that?" He had gotten up from his seat and crouched in front of me, shaking my shoulders.

I looked down and mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about." I felt him move from his spot, but didn't look up.

"That's the key. You need to believe in yourself!" He said exasperated. I was quickly infuriated.

"Do you honestly think I feel motivated to do this after what happened to Jake?!" My heart ached at the name, but I ignored it at the time being. "You think I'm so indestructible since I have this gift, right? Like I can do anything! Well guess what! I'm still somewhat human! I do have feelings just like you! Or do you? Because it sure as he'll doesn't seem like it!" I yelled at him. I began to walk out of the kitchen, but stopped at the door. "And 'believe'? Seriously? In case you haven't noticed, I never believe in anything. Just like how I never believed Jacob could really like me." And with that, I walked to my room.

~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~·~•~

Seated in Spanish, I was doodling on my journal, waiting for class to start. My eyes were trained on my journal, but my head went back to yesterday's experiment. Did I really need to believe for it to work? It just sounds so... so... Disney. It just doesnt sound like reality to me because reality is such a pain in the ass.

Finally, Mrs. Garcia walked into the room, but so did a petite girl with short, jet-black hair. Pale skin, graceful movement, and unnaturally beautiful; all of the qualities of a Cullen. She looked so much like Edward, yet so different.

"Clase, esto es Alice Cullen. Ella estará con nosotros para el resto del año. _(Class, this is Alice Cullen. She will be with us for the rest of the year.)_" Mrs. Garcia said. The class muttered a, "Bienvenido, Alice _(Welcome, Alice.)_" like we did to everyone at the beginning of the year.

Mrs. Garcia smiled and told Alice, "Siéntate en cualquier lugar que te gustaría. _(Sit in any place that you like.)_"

There were plenty of seats available considering everyone thought it was cooler to learn French than Spanish. But when she sat next to me, I wasn't particularly surprised. I had a feeling nosiness was another quality in the Cullen family.

Alice turned to me with excitement in her eyes. "Hi, Bella!" She said in a chipper tone. I merely gave her a nod in acknowledgment and faced the board.

"Hoy comenzaremos la clase- _(So today we'll start class by-)_" Mrs. Garcia droned on, but I blocked her out. I was good at Spanish anyway.

Soon class was over and Alice hadn't uttered a single word since her introduction. I was suspicious.

When she got out of her chair, I shot straight up and looked at her. She stopped and did the same. With my eyes narrowed, I asked, "So did Edward put you up to this?" She didn't let her guard down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied calmly.

"Look I don't know what you want from me, but can you please just leave me alone?" I said desperately. She simply smiled, not offended by what I just revealed to her.

"Well that's not possible now, is it? So I think we should meet up at my house on Saturday. I guess we could come up with a topic tomorrow." I was confused.

"Wait, what?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"While you were zoned out, Mrs. Garcia gave us a partnered assignment due next Friday. You and I are partners, Silly." And with that she walked out of the classroom, leaving me utterly confused and nervous.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So what did you think? I know, I know. It took forever. I was... PROCRASTINATING OKAY? Don't judge me... Plus I was very busy with back to school things and it's just chaotic these days. I'm actually excited for back to school! What about y'all? No, only me? That's fine. I'm just weird.**

**But anyway I hope you enjoyed. Just to clear this up, if you hadn't noticed, Bella and her father are very formal to each other because they haven't grown a relationship with each other. Bella has always thought he hated her for killing her mother and he thought Bella just wanted space. So that's why they act that way. If you have any questions please let me know and I will gladly answer them!**

**So I really want to hear what you want from this story. Please don't feel obligated to share with me your ideas and concerns. I gladly welcome constructive criticism and hope you will give me anything you want me to fix. Tell me if you think this story is lacking something ( and if you say updating, trust me, I already know) or if I need to change anything. Please do tell so down below.**

**Guys I'm sad because the season finale of Teen Wolf is next monday and I'm freaking out! If you're a fan, please tell me because I seriously need to talk to someone about this crazy obsession!**

**Any questions, comments, concerns, and complaints down below please!**

**Take care,**  
**TerryCherry :)**


	8. 3POV 2

**I know I'm not supposed to have an A/N for this chapter but I'm just saying that I'm sorry I'm late because, since school started, I dint want to write until I get used to school again. Plus I'm in volleyball again...**

* * *

**3POV #2**

Being ignored was an uncomfortable feeling. But due to Edward Cullen's sixth sense, he was never fully ignored. Of course the person's physical body was steered away from him, but never their mind. No, their thoughts are what continued to wander around Edward aimlessly.

Most of the time, Edward beseeched that both, mind and body, would ignore him. Most of the time.

Because right now one person seemed to be doing it all without knowing so. And it annoyed the hell out of Edward. It annoyed him so much that, as he was walking through the green and full of life forest, he began grumbling to himself.

And everyone knows that vampires talking to themselves is insane considering vampires have plenty of room and time in their head to think it out for themselves.

Is this what was happening? Was Edward going insane because an enclosed girl walked into his life and cut him off completely?

_Technically I walked into hers_, Edward thought to himself, and then seemed to rethink it.

Maybe she is not his problem anyways. For all he knows, she could've been talking about a book or something. She does enjoy reading.

Bella only reads classic, Edward chided himself. Does Dracula count as a classic?

"Argh!" Edward groaned in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. Bella was just too confusing to read. Probably because he couldn't get a read on her at all.

Edward just realized something; he couldn't complete this task on his own. He would some help. This was one mission he failed at completing.

And that made him pissed.

Right as he was about to sprint to his grand house, his cell phone buzzed. It was Alice. Of course.

_Fine, I'll help you. But we need a plan. -A_

Edward rolled his eyes. He should have seen it coming. Heck, maybe he did and just didn't realize it. But he sure as hell didn't expect what came next.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me all you did was change your schedule to her spanish class on the day they were assigning projects, introduced yourself to her, and then invited her to our house? That's all you did to bring her here?" Edward asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're just jealous because I finished your mission in only a day, whereas you haven't completed it and it's already been almost 2 weeks," Alice snickered. She was sitting on Edward's couch with her legs propped up filing her nails.

Edward just couldn't seem to grasp the fact that Alice beat him at his own game. He thought for sure Alice would conjure up a long, processed plan and wouldn't be able to get close to Bella until the end of the month, at least.

But no. Of course he should have known Alice would have found the easy way out. Silly him.

"Whatever, Alice." Edwards sighed, closing his eyes in the palm of his hand. Regaining his posture again, he faced Alice. "So what are we going to do, then? Did you forget to mention that she'd be in a house full of blood-thirsty vampires?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course I didn't. Obviously Jasper is going to have to head out when she comes. And you have to be there, too. She seems more comfortable with you around."

Edward shook his head, ignoring the burst of happiness in his heart. "You seem to have this all planned out. What are you going to do if this all goes awry? What then?"

Alice smiled a bittersweet smile and said, "Dear brother, when do you ever doubt me? You know I'm always right."


End file.
